


His Plan

by MistressKhaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKhaos/pseuds/MistressKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in love with Dean, although he doesn't exactly realize what that is, he goes to Sam for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Plan

**Author's Note:**

> No violence, just referenced violence/death.

Dean swore as he swerved out of the lane while Castiel scared the hell out of him, as he always does when he shows up unannounced in the passenger seat of his Impala. 

"Jesus, Cas!". 

Castiel looked at Dean quizzically and wondered why the human said this frequently. He also wondered why Dean had given him a shortened version of his name, he never really explained that. But he shakes it off, as Dean would never tell him. He always seems to avoid certain questions. He wasn't exactly the most talkative man either. 

"I'm sorry Dean...should I have used that awful noisy phone?". 

Dean looking less tense and an almost smile breaks as he hears that overly deep and gravel like voice and says "It's okay Cas, I'm just jumpy I guess...So what are you here for?".

"I had no reason, I just felt like I needed to be here". Cas replies.

"Well OK then, let's jam". Dean reaches over and grabs a small object he told me was a cassette tape and it was labeled "Metallica". Dean turns a knob and a god awful noise comes blaring out. Castiel wrinkles his nose at Dean's selection. 

"Oh come on Cas, how can you not love Master of Puppets? It always reminds me of you....and Jimmy." Castiel did think that to be funny as he takes over Jimmy's body when he is on Earth. 

"Okay then grab me the tape labeled "def leppard" then, I know you like them". Castiel gladly agrees and hopes that "Love Bites" will be the first one played. That's his favorite. He loves listening to it when Dean is nearby.

"Love bites, love bleeds ... It's bringin' me to my knees"

His hopes were not dashed as what happens most of the time with Dean. Although, this song does get played often. Sometimes he wishes Dean would hear his inner thoughts. Other times, it's best he not know what dirty little secrets are stored away. Castiel ponders again why Dean has not said anything to him about what he did confess.

*Flashback*

"Dean...My Superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies??? What sympathies???"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge."

"Really? And who is that Cas? Are you going to tell her? Are you going to break her heart? Who is she?"

"You..."

The line just laid there...heavily. Without any reply.  
*

Castiel wished he didn't confess that. Dean hasn't said anything about it since. He knows that Dean is a womanizing whore and cares nothing for him. He wonders where the hell all this has come from. His "profound bond" (that he probably shouldn't have mentioned either) that he shares with Dean. The grace that flows in Dean. His mark upon his shoulder. His embarrassment gets the best of him and he needs to leave.

"I'm so sorry Dean"

Then the passenger seat is empty.

Dean wonders "WTF was that?". Why did he leave like that? Did he do something? Why did he say what he said? "I'm sorry Dean". What was that supposed to mean? Grrr. He hated when Cas left him without answers, or answered him that made him think of more questions. If he had just left, maybe one of his brethren or God called him away. But he was sorry. Sorry for what? Dean was determined to find out. After driving another few hours, Dean pulls into a less crappy motel than he was staying in before, only one more day and he would be meeting his brother Sam. Finally, it's been a month since he's seen him. It startles him when he hears his cell phone ringing, it's Sam.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO CAS?"

"Hello to you too, Sammy you don't have to yell. What do you mean about Cas?"

"Cas...he has been moping here all day"

"Did he say what was bothering him?"

"No, not really he just said something about some "Damn strange human emotions" and that he was tired, needed a fucking bath and to relax"

"He swore?"

"Yeah...that was why I called you"

"Well I really don't have much of a clue Sam, you're the chick"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Well Dean you had better figure it out. I remember those teen years and I really don't want to do the whole "parent" thing.

"Okay Sam, I will figure something out. I am gonna go ahead and drive through and I'll see you in the morning"

Dean really didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't known for talking or emotions or anything like that. But on this one he just couldn't let it go. He had to find the source and get Cas back.

Chapter 3

Castiel was at a loss of what he was doing. He was just going through all the motions, rather emotions, as in HUMAN emotions. Oh God how he hated that. He never knew what he was feeling next and had to ask each time. He said things to Dean he didn't know what they exactly meant. Only how it was said to him, or what people thought. He never really had the chance to say what exactly he was feeling, because he didn't know. The only human he wanted to ask, he was ashamed to, for some reason, he didn't really like talking about this with Sam, but he reluctantly decided he would ask him. Sam always seemed the exactly opposite of Dean in the emotions department. But it was Dean that he shares a more "profound bond" with. Every time he thinks of what he said he blushes. He wished he understood more of these human emotions. Cas finishes up his shower and dresses.

"Sam...?"

"Oh hi Cas, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something? And it stay between us?"

"Yeah sure. No problem."

"Okay well I have these feelings, I have no idea what they mean. I don't know exactly what I am feeling."

"Well just try your best to describe them then"

"I feel lost, there is this aching feeling, like hunger, but I just ate Sam. I am not thirsty either. I can only think of one.....thing. When that....thing is around I feel whole. Happy. Complete."

"Cas? Are you in love? Because that would explain it."

"Love? Explain all this to me!"

Sam being the long winded brother continues to explain love and everything it entails to Castiel. While Castiel listens, he was thinking about Dean, how all this applies to Dean and him. What all this meant. What was he going to do? He didn't think Dean felt the same. Because his vessel is male. Dean prefers girls. He couldn't get a girls vessel and wouldn't want to. If Dean couldn't love him in this vessel, then he couldn't love him. His Cas. The source of his nickname.

"I guess that pretty much sums it up Sam. It's pretty clear how I feel about him..." As soon as the words were out of Castiel's mouth he regretted it.

"I finally get it. You love Dean, don't you? That is what is going on!"

"NO"......he pretty much yells. Sam looks at him again with a certain intensity. "Yes..."he practically whispers.

"I'll be back later Sam." and with that, Castiel leaves.

He had to do something to get his mind off of Dean for a while. Maybe a nice hunt will do that. Alone.

Chapter 4

Dean and Sam are sitting in the motel room trying to find something to watch before getting some sleep when he hear a ruffling of clothes and see Castiel fall to the floor. Covered in blood.

"Sam...quick grab the bag and kit" Sam jumps up and grabs their first aid kit bag. Dean doesn't even know where to start. He hovers over Castiel on the floor. Sam is panicking and Dean tries to calm him down because he is going to need his help.

"Cas...what happened?"

"A-Angel....fallen. Attacked me while hunting"

"Oh Cas, you shouldn't be hunting without us. It's OUR job!"

Dean can't help but look ashen. He tries to stop all the places he is bleeding. Castiel feels cold to him.

"Don't you dare die on me Cas! I can't and won't accept that."

Cas feels comforted. Even though he loves Dean and know he won't ever love him back, he still feels that there has to be something there. With what energy Castiel has left, he kisses Dean. Dean frozen at first, kisses back. Then Castiel falls back to the floor. Not moving. Dean collapses on top of him.

"Don't die Cas, we need you. *I* need you. Much more than I ever realized. Please come back to me. I....I....love you."

Everything goes still. Then a bright flash forces them to shield their eyes. The flash dissipates and Castiel starts moving. Dean clings to him. Cas looks brand new again. No injuries.

"What the hell was that?"

In a shaky voice from Cas, they hear "Gabriel, Dean. He...he saved me. Fixed me. Fixed my vessel. I almost died. If Jimmy had died I would've died along with him."

Sam sheds a tear as he understands. Dean isn't the only one who is is love with an angel.

Dean looking at the ceiling says "Thank you Gabriel"

Dean looks back to Castiel. Unsure of himself. He pulls Cas into a kiss and Sam gets the message and leaves to get another motel room. He REALLY doesn't want to see all that. Well he does, just not yet. Not while they are in their "honeymoon" stage. Dean looks just as Sam jumps up and runs for the door saying "I'll just give y'all your privacy" He silently thanks Sammy for that. He looks back to Castiel and wonders what exactly is going to go down. You'd think he was a virgin up til this point. However Castiel looks pleased. As if he had just won the lottery. He was practically glowing. Dean stood up and helped Cas to his feet. Dean stumbled a bit. "I'd never known you to have weak knees Dean" Castiel says with a smile. He leads him to the bed and lays him down on his back. Castiel climbs on top, while removing his clothes and leaving little kisses everywhere. "What are we doing Cas? Who is going to....going to...um..."

"Be on bottom?"

"um Yeah..."

"Dean I think that will be your pleasure tonight." 

Castiel bends down over Dean and kisses me so passionately that Dean is taken back and wonders where he learned to kiss like that. With such experience. With such wanton. He closes his eyes and kisses back. With the same fervor that Cas did. Hands tweaking, pinching, exploring every inch of each other's body. Castiel finally breaks free and starts moving down Dean's body. Kissing a trail. Then when he stops at Dean's cock. He gets a bit unsure. Dean picking up the slack guides Castiel.

"Grab that bottle of lube in the dresser drawer first Cas." Luckily Dean opted for the flavored lube when he went to the sex shop a few weeks ago. Who knew it would come in handy.

"Now pour some on me and have fun. Just watch the teeth, okay?"

"okay Dean!"

Castiel opens the bottle pours some on Dean and starts moving his hand up and down. He bends down and slowly lets Dean into his mouth. Dean thought he couldn't get any harder. He was wrong. Dead wrong. He almost came then and there. He had never felt anything like this in his whole life. This was the most meticulous blow job he has ever had. He was pushing all of Dean's button the right way. He cupped his balls and would slowly roll them around. He quicken his pace, but when he felt Dean getting a little closer. He stopped and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He remember watching this on TV once, and Dean and Sam yelling at him for ordering porn. He dribbles some on Dean's wanting hole and rubs his finger around the entrance. He slowly pushes his finger in. Dean hisses, but then pushes himself closer to Castiel. Castiel sees this as good and pushes another in. Trying to get him well lubricated for what was to come next. Castiel stands up off the bed and undresses. He gets to his underwear. Sexy little boxer briefs Dean thinks. Then when Castiel's cock springs out. Dean can't help but look shocked and gasp. "Holy shit Cas, you are really packing. You are HUGE. You're bigger than me." Castiel doens't know why, but he feels proud. That this is a compliment. He then rubs some of the slippery oil on his cock. While making sure he is still lubed up he inserts two fingers and scissors them around. Dean about jumps out of his skin. Castiel is afraid he has hurt his Dean. He stops. Dean reassures Castiel he didn't do anything wrong, exactly the opposite. He explained about a prostate and that It felt wonderful. Like a wave of electricity shot through his body. He pulls Castiel to him and says...

"Just do it Cas. I want you. I need you. I love you."

Cas impales Dean and nearly cums right then and there. He stops. He wants this to last. He wants to make Dean his. He slows his rhythm and continues fucking Dean.

"Oh god Cas, I never knew it could be this good. I love you, Cas. I am getting close. I haven't even touched my cock and I am so close"

Castiel quickens his pace. Dean explodes. His muscles contracting, his hole contracting around Cas, milking his cock. "I love you too Dean" Castiel says as he fills Dean with his seed. Both men lay there together. Not wanting to move. Not wanting the moment to end.

"Well this changes everything Cas"

"How do you mean Dean?"

"No more taking off like you do. You will be with me when you aren't in heaven."

"That was what I have always wanted for us Dean. For us to be together. In love."

Both men sigh and sleep overcomes them.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning for them. One that would open doors for them. Gabriel watching the boys sleep, smiles. He knew this was right, as did his father. That was his will. Now if only the other brother would see God's plan. Soon he thought. Soon.


End file.
